powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythic Physiology
The power to use the abilities of mythical beings. Variation of Shapeshifting. Also Called *Mythic Being Physiology *Mythological Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into any being mentioned in any mythological tale with all the abilities, powers and traits included. For example, one can transform into a phoenix and gain its aspects. However, the limitations to the use of this power is not only gaining the weaknesses of the creature one turns into, but also the amount of knowledge of the myths the wielder has. Applications *Gain the form of beings from myths. *Posses any special abilities of mystic beings. Variations * Apsara Physiology * Arachne Physiology * Archon Physiology * Banshee Physiology * Cambion Physiology * Celedon Physiology * Cupid Physiology * Curupira Physiology * Dwarf Physiology * Emere Physiology * Encantado Physiology * Erinyes Physiology * Gargoyle Physiology * Garuda Physiology * Genie Physiology ** Ifrit Physiology ** Marid Physiology * German Physiology * Ghoul Physiology * Giant Physiology ** Cyclops Physiology ** Ogre Physiology * Glaistig Physiology * Gnome Physiology * Goblin Physiology * Gorgon Physiology * Grim Reaper Physiology ** Shinigami Physiology * Hag Physiology * Harpy Physiology * Hobgoblin Physiology * Kapre Physiology * Kobold Physiology * Kresnik Physiology * Manananggal Physiology * Merfolk Physiology * Minotaur Physiology * Muse Physiology * Naga Physiology * Nephilim Physiology * Oneiric Physiology * Saci Physiology * Sandman Physiology * Sasquatch Physiology * Satyr Physiology * Siren Physiology * Spirit Physiology ** Ghost Physiology ** Poltergeist Physiology ** Wraith Physiology * Talking Tree Physiology * Taur Form * Thunderbird Physiology * Tikbalang Physiology * Troll Physiology * Valkyrie Physiology * Wendigo Physiology Umbrella Variations * Angel Physiology * Cryptic Physiology * Demon Physiology * Faery Physiology * Mythic Lord Physiology * Mythical Bestiary * Transcendent Physiology * Undead Physiology * Werebeast Physiology * Yokai Physiology Associations * Angelic Arm * Ascended Physiology * Demonic Arm * Devil Hand * Ethereal Physiology * God Hand * Mythic Heroes Physiology * Shapeshifting Limitations * May require knowledge of the creature into which one transforms. * User gains the limitations and weaknesses of the assumed form. Known Users See Also: Book of Creatures, Our Monsters Are Different, Lists of legendary creatures and List of legendary creatures by type. Gallery Werewolf2.jpg|Werewolves are the most famous and common of mythical folktales. Boogeyman2-4.jpg|The Boogeyman is a mythical creature in many cultures used by adults to frighten children into compliant behavior. Grimm.jpg|The Grim Reaper is most notable for to cause the victim's death. Airavata_H.png|Airavata (Valkyrie Crusade) Scylla H.png|Scylla (Valkyrie Crusade) Mythic_Knight_H.png|Mythic Knight (Valkyrie Crusade) Magicalcommunity.jpg|Legendary creatures (American Dragon: Jake Long) Guardian ÄRM Gorgon.jpg|Guardian ÄRM, Gorgon (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a giant head that petrifies all that look at her. Remrace.PNG|Guardian ÄRM, II (Zwei) - Remrace (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a dark minotaur. Phantom summons Allu Mage.GIF|Allu Majuu (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a demon that takes the form of a flaming orb chained to a halberd. Ghost ÄRM Dalia.jpg|Because of the curse of her Ghost ÄRM, Dalia, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) can turn into a harpy. Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat.gif|Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of the demonized mother goddess of legend. Last Ghost ÄRM.GIF|Kapellmeister (Marchen Awakens Romance) turned into a demon after he betrayed and absorbed his Ghost Chess soldiers. Guardian ÄRM, Cerberus.gif|Guardian ÄRM, Cerberus (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a ferocious canine with two snake heads. Hito Hito no Mi, Model Daibutsu Infobox.png|Eating the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu gave Sengoku (One Piece) the power to turn into a giant Buddha statue. MarcoPheonix.png|Marco (One Piece) ate a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into a phoenix at will. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers